Talk:Long Live The Kings/@comment-96.3.102.138-20130415165825/@comment-96.3.102.138-20130418040657
ADDING TOGETHER THE COMMENTS POSTED HERE, I HAVE CREATED AN IDEA FOR LANNY! (more details will be added later!) Lanny will be rebuilding Lanada, but still wants to rule Kinkow, like in the 3rd season. So he would continue to try to scheme and take over Kinkow. One night, after another one of his plans failed miserably, He goes to the top of the castle and wishes that he could find somebody who would help him take over the kingdom. His wish is granted when he goes to the river and sees Yamakoshi swimming in the stream. Happy to see his friend again, he picks him up and carries him home! (Lanny loves his fish!) However, Yamakoshi is "fishnapped" by Kaita and turned into Kalakai! (We've been over this before) All Lanny wanted was his fish back, and now he's gone. Enraged, he storms off only to run into Kalakai, who brings Lanny back to his castle. Lanny is happy to be under the service of Yamakoshi, but he really wants his friend back. But Kalakai treats Lanny horribly. Kalakai doesn't act anything like Yamakoshi! Lanny is angry and tries to turn Kalakai back into Yamakoshi, his friend! Since Lanny wants to turn Kalakai back, Kalakai tries to force Lanny to do whatever he tells him to do. Since he doesn't have a spell, he tries to force Lanny to join him by making Lanny relive the most painful moments of his life through a different spell. (Lanny's family story goes here.) Lanny's father was a brother to King Kunu, but he was not king but wanted to be. Lanny's mother left, died, or went missing. (havent decided.) Lanny's father was cruel often times, and tried to force himself and Lanny onto the throne. When Lanny turned 9 (or whatever age) Lanny's father engaged in a fight with King Kunu and ended up getting so wounded that he eventually died. Right before he died, Lanny's father told him to never stop fighting for the throne that should have been his. Lanny was angry at King Kunu for killing his father and vowed never to rest until Kinkow was in his hands. (This explains why Lanny is so mean.) (More painful events go here)* His final memory was losing Yamakoshi. Heartbroken from all the painful memories, Lanny finally gave into the spell and joined Kalakai (under a spell) Kalakai uses Lanny as bait for the kings (need more details) When the kings show up, they free Lanny from the spell and Lanny tries to turn Kalakai back into Yamakoshi.Lanny tries to explain to Kalakai that Yamakoshi is still in there. One of his most painful memories were solved and created from Yama. This proves pointless. (When his dad died, Lanny got Yamakoshi. When Yama left, he was heartbroken) In the end, Brady, Boomer and Boz defeat Zadoc, Kaita and Kalakai. Kalakai survives and turns back into Yamakoshi but this time, he will never turn into Kalakai again! He stays Lanny's pet forever. THE END *Such envents include, Finding out that he won't be king, Finding out that Boz is another king, His mother's death, betrayal, or leaving them and more. WHATCHA THINK!? Comment but PLEASE REMEMBER TO KEEP THE NEGATIVE COMMENTS TO YOURSELF! I appreciate constructive critism but I don't appreciate the mean comments. I worked really hard on this! What are your ideas on this? What did you like? What didn't you like? What should I add? WHat should I change? HELP ME PEOPLE! Also, please help with the missing or undecided areas. Give me your thoughts. CREDIT WHERE CREDIT'S DUE! Thanks to all of you who have contributed to this big picture! I CANNOT CLAIM THIS STORY AS ENTIRLEY MY OWN! THANKS! A BlazingCinders Idea ©